1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an ink set for inkjet recording and an image recording method.
2. Description of the Related Art
An inkjet-recording method performs recording by respectively ejecting ink droplets from many nozzles formed on an inkjet head, and is widely used for the reasons that noise at the time of a recording operation is low, running costs are inexpensive and a high definition image can be recorded on a large variety of recording media.
As an inkjet recording method, a two-liquid reaction method in which an ink and a processing liquid that aggregates the ink are reacted to aggregate the ink, thereby promoting fixation of the ink, is known.
As an inkjet recording method that is able to suppress, for instance, bleeding of printed characters and printing irregularities, an inkjet recording method in which a reaction liquid containing a polyvalent metal salt and an ink composition containing a pigment and a resin emulsion are adhered to a recording medium is known (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open (JP-A) No. 09-207424).
Furthermore, as an inkjet ink composition having excellent waterproofness and stain resistance, an inkjet ink composition containing an ink composition containing self-dispersing polymer particles is known (see, for example, Japanese Patent No. 3069543).